


Three Terrible Trigger Tigers

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [20]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alliteration, Gen, Riddles, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt of watsons_woes Prompt #4:</p><p>Oh say can you see… the alliteration in this lyric? Use at least one alliterative sentence in today's entry - and the more alliterations, the better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Terrible Trigger Tigers

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Thanks to trista_zevkia

Sherlock Holmes was stressed and mad because his dad, Siger, left him with a riddle and he was unable to find the needle in that impossible field. 

 

“Three terrible trigger tigers touring together in the tainted lands, 

Tumbled and twisted with fever, without a river on the sands, 

Until one died, stabbed, and mourned for the older in Afghanistan, 

Two of the trigger tigers came back to homeland feeling strangers, 

One tired tiger tried to be caring and tender, treating the helpless, 

The other trigger tiger turned treacherous; distasteful and mindless, 

You need to find and bind with the tender and kill the treacherous danger.” 

 

What Sherlock didn't know was he had one of the tigers at his side, and the other was waiting with his enemy for the moment to attack.


End file.
